What if Some Things were Different
by bloodmank
Summary: Naruxoc, summaries are spoilers. try to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I can't seem to focus on any one story, and a few of the stories I've written are going to be discontinued for being poorly thought out

I can't seem to focus on any one story, and a few of the stories I've written are going to be discontinued for being poorly thought out. I try not to write a story until I have a plan for where the story starts, where it ends, who ends it, and how it is ended. Either way, let's start this show, shall we?

What if Some Things were Different?

Ch 1 – The Mother

_Konohagakure no Mori, aftermath of the kyuubi's rampage_

"Those damn fools. Kyuubi…" a dark-haired woman said spitefully to herself holding a blond-haired child with blue eyes and a seal on their stomach. The child was a boy, and she was very happy that he was alive, he being her child, born several minutes earlier. However, she hated the man that had seemed to be the father. The one who had sealed the Kyuubi into her son. The woman wore a black hakama, a purple haori over top the hakama with the kanji for 'Fox' on the back within a black flame. She had only recently realized what had truly happened. But she was furious at the man who bore the title of 'yondaime Hokage', the man whom died sealing the Kyuubi into her son, said infant peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms. If not for the child she held the woman would've been off preparing to decimate the village. That one village, which had ignored the kyuubi's original message, and attacked him as if he were nothing but a lowly insect. No, even insects deserved to live there lives till there natural end. She was so angry that the boy in her arms whimpered, snapping her out of said blind rage. She smiled down at him, the boy returning to a peaceful sleep. She took one more look at that goddamned village. "My dear sons, if only you were both here, and able to speak. I suppose that I shall name the new-born, and as a dedication to my desire to destroy konoha, you will be Kitsune no Naruto, the maelstrom of the fox. You shall become strong, like your father." The woman said, her purple-slitted eyes staring lovingly at the child in her arms. "Naruto and Kyuubi, I promise you my sons that you will get revenge on the arrogant humans that killed your father to draw Kyuubi out and do this to him, in order to control his power. We shall burn this village to the ground, together." The woman said, her and her child vanishing as a fox made of purple fire enveloped them and ran off at the speed of sound.


	2. Chapter 2

I regret to say I do not have a dial on what pairings I have planned out

I regret to say I do not have a dial on what pairings I have planned out. Okay, sorry, that's a straight lie. I just don't feel like saying. Also, I have lost track of what my plans for chapter eleven of "the mistake of konoha's prejudice", so said chapter will be on hold for a little while. Sorry for those of you that want to know exactly what Rikou does, but I can tell you that it probably doesn't involve anyone but Rikou, Ari, and Naruto surviving the attack. Not even the poor little fruit-flies. Okay, never mind, fruit-flies suck, but still, everything deserves to live a full life. Anyone who ends that life for the sake of ending it is an atheist, even if they don't know it. Well, maybe not an atheist, but their views are fucked up. I shall now begin the chapter before my babbling exceeds the range of what remains of my sanity.

What if Some Things were Different?

Ch 2 – Devil Lineage

_Core of Konohagakure no Mori, 12 years later_

"NARUTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU DON'T GET BREAKFAST!" a woman wearing a sleeveless black hakama shouted, a longer-than-normal odachi on her back in a deep-purple sheath.

"Yes kaa-chan! Just let me get dressed!" 12-year-old Kitsune Naruto shouted down the stairs to the woman identified as his mother. He bounded down said stairs in a hakama similar to his mothers, the sleeves ending shortly after his elbows. On his back an obsidian zanbatou rested, a blue aura lingering over it. "Sorry kaa-chan, aniki's lessons ran a little late. What's for breakfast?" Naruto said, setting his sword down so he could sit.

"Hart meat, it's all we have left. I'll have to go hunting today. But first, I need to tell you something about Kyuubi." The woman said, instantly gaining Naruto's attention. Everything concerning that fox in his belly gained his attention instantly. After all, it's a typical reaction of a boy who's idol is his older brother to turn his undivided attention to whoever mentions his brother's name. "You'll be turning thirteen in about a month, and you need to know, that if we don't complete the counter-seal that bastard human put on the two of you, then your powers will begin to ebb away and you will become, ugh, human." Naruto literally vomited into a bowl next to him at the last word.

"Human?! But-but, that's just, argh! Dammit Yondaime! I'll take you to hell if I ever find your soul. Well then, there's no choice! We have to separate aniki and myself! It's the only way to keep him alive and myself human! If I become human then it's a death sentence for aniki! Humans only live for 80 years, which flies by like nothing!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his blade after incinerating his vomit with a low-level flame breath jutsu. Which is the equivalent of a kage-level katon jutsu by human terms. He went out to the back of the house and gazed up at the sky. He'd be damned if his brother never got to see it again because of a mere mortal. He entered his mind and spoke to said nine-tails. "Aniki, have you figured out what I have to do?"

"**Yes otouto. In order to separate us you must write a separate shiki fuujin seal upon a reincarnation of my body. Kaa-chan should be able to recreate it. All of my chakra is still here and separate from yours, which means if we do this soon then it should be as if the yondaime never interfered."** Kyuubi responded, Naruto brightening up.

"Problem solved, don't worry about a thing aniki, I have just enough chakra now to do this without mixing our chakras and killing you upon extraction. You'll be out of there before we begin our infiltration of konoha. While they are still mortal, they were only defending themselves when they thought you were hostile. I shall give them but one chance per mortal on who to kill and whether or not to destroy their status as a major military power. I'll get revenge on the ones who wanted you for power and those who believe that they are the best thing to happen since the big bang." Naruto said, fading back to his conscious mind. He went back inside to find his mother. "Kaa-chan! Aniki figured out how to get him out!" his mother was there the instant the sentence was done. "The only thing left that we need is to reincarnate his body and I can transfer his soul and chakra to it since he's still kept them separate from my own."

"That's my boys! Smartest little foxes I've ever seen!" she said with pride. She hugged Naruto tightly. Considering that she was 6'3" and he was only 5'4", he felt like he was being crushed. He didn't really care if he should've been in pain, for some reason it was just impossible for a Kitsune to feel pain from their mother. Either way, they had things to do. They left to the backyard and his mother began to run through different hand-seals and jutsus. First she used a summoning jutsu to summon the only other nine-tailed Kitsune there was. The recently deceased general Kitsumaru. He had fallen in the line of duty, doing his part to end the war between the hebis and Kitsunes. She then performed a regeneration jutsu, restoring his decrepit body to its former strength. It was now alive, simply without a soul. That's actually the only reason that it's not possible to resurrect someone. Once they die, the soul cannot be taken from heaven or hell until it is naturally reincarnated. And you cannot take a living soul from the body it resides in unless it is not the only soul in the body. Naruto placed the complex seal onto the forehead, stomach, tails, and back. He then began to pour his chakra into a small scroll. His blue demon chakra all went into the scroll. If there was even the smallest trace of his chakra when he began to channel Kyuubi into Kitsumaru's body, there would be no way that either of them would survive, as it merges the chakra and souls together the instant they have any contact with each other. Hence the reason for sealing off his chakra. Naruto would have to kill himself temporarily and allow Kyuubi to control his body and finish the job, as with zero chakra, even demons die for awhile. It depends on how long you keep the chakra coils inactive. Too long and the shinigami investigates, and once he makes a deal, he does not like it being broken. At least, not in front of him. He revels in the cunning of anyone who can do something completely from right under his nose. He also revels in the succulent taste of an unworthy soul. Never, mess up when working behind death's back. It _will_ be the last thing that you ever do, and you won't be reincarnated, you will just cease to be. It is not even a fate, it is just a divine eraser. There is one fate for all humans. All humans, without exception, will eventually die. No matter what. Demons and Devils are different. Angels are deceased souls that have earned permanent sanctuary with god. Fallen angels are angels whom have either sinned in the presence of god, or have elected to participate in divine intervention on earth. The latter is a situation that gives to gifts. The gift of the worst fate an angel can face, and the gift of the greatest honor an angel can fulfill. An angel on earth can never return to heaven, nor can they enter hell. However, this also means that they get to be in eternal service of god. In any case, we're straying far off-track. We went from a sealing process to talk of fallen angels. Back to the former. Kyuubi had just finished the transfer of all his chakra, and before he and Naruto could die, he restarted Naruto's chakra coils and launched his soul into Kitsumaru's body using the first of Naruto's newly regenerated chakra to do so. Naruto instantly fell to the ground breathing hard as Kyuubi fell to the ground, no longer knowing how to work a body, having been a passenger in one for twelve long years. They would need a long rest. Their mother had past out from anxiety seeing the delicate procedure and knowing what would happen if anything had slipped up. It was a race against time, a fight against fate, and a defiance of death's laws all at once. If it took too long, they were all doomed. If fate had any say in it, something would've gone wrong, and she would've had to live the rest of her immortal life bearing the pain of having seen her sons dead because of a lowly human. And death's laws dictated that they should've died as soon as Naruto's coils were shut off, but in truth the shinigami could not tell as long as a soul did not leave the body. Naruto's soul was put into stasis, not removed. All in all, the operation was a success, her sons were now fully alive, in bodies now all their own. All they would have to do was get used to them again. Using their state of weakness as an intervention, I shall give you Naruto and Kyuubi's mother's name. Her name is Adarei, which is a compound word that translates into Ada, revenge, Rei, ghost, Adarei, revenge ghost. She is 6'3" with long black wavy hair that reaches to her calves in a priestess fashion. This being, it reaches to her mid-back in a smooth amount of hair like neji's, looking flawless, and is then put into a ponytail for the rest of its length. Basically neji's hair only silky, pitch-black and the pony-tail part reaches the calves of her legs. In the front her bangs are also tied, kind of like pony-tails only it frames her face pulling the bangs to the sides. All of the ties were deep-purple with black stripes. Her eyes are purple and her pupils are slitted, but otherwise shaped normal. Same with Naruto's only blue, and Kyuubi's only red. Thing with my reasoning is, purple, when broken down, makes red and blue. Her odachi, commonly called a nodachi, is about 6' and tied across her back. Also, in my story, the village only lost the Uchiha clan because Itachi was ordered to kill Naruto, but without Naruto there to want dead, the Uchiha clan never died, so there arrogance passed onto sasuke, he simply didn't have his emo-ness. Well, now, I know that this is going a little quickly, but this story is currently nothing but fillers, and fillers go by in the blink of an eye. This is just for basic info. Also, one of my stories has reached 30,000 words! And I did it before it got even ten reviews! See, I take reviews, and I use them as timers. So if you don't want to review, then by all means, don't, just means more time for me. This chapter will be half-filler, and half-important. You will see the girl Naruto is paired with in this chapter, well, if I think of how to weed her in, I'm doin' this in the spur of the moment, after all, one week, and no sleep, don't mix well for a smart 14-year-old admittedly near the brink of insanity. Especially when I'm running solely on mountain dew. I just hope I make it through the day, because I'm almost out of mountain dew. Which means I'm runnin' low on fuel. Anyway, that's all the info you did/didn't need to know. If I missed an explanation, tell me, I'll explain it. I never write anything without first comin' up with a plan. Even if that plan changes every few sentences, I have a reason behind every piece of confusion I throw at ya. On with the story.

--

_Core of Konohagakure no Mori, one week later_

"**You three have defied and ignored the deal made between myself and the mortal Namikaze Minato behind my back…"** the shinigami scolded Naruto, Adarei and Kyuubi staring at him with emotionless expressions. **"And as such, you must now, celebrate with sake! It is not often that one is able to do such a thing without getting caught by me at some point! As a reward for a job well done, I shall allow this transgression to be ignored! But don't get caught, ever, or else I have to get rid of your wonderfully ingenious minds! Permanently!"** and with that, the shinigami vanished, leaving nothing but a large bottle of sake in the room. All 3 Kitsunes stood there in disbelief. The shinigami, had for all intents and purposes, treated them to a drink for breaking one of his laws. They soon regained their composure and began to drink, well, Adarei and Kyuubi did, Naruto was still 12, and had 6 more years to go. About ten minutes later they were finished and gained serious expressions.

"Okay then, now that that's over and done with, we have some things to discuss otouto." Kyuubi said, Naruto catching the mood and paid attention. "We are going to be infiltrating Konoha, and unfortunately, the only way to do that is to live there for awhile. As I have taught you, we are going to each seal our belongings into a scroll. And if your scroll gets full, get another scroll, seal the full scroll in that, and continues to seal away your belongings."

"No problem aniki." Naruto said, heading towards his room with a few scrolls. He sealed everything, right down to the bed. The only things he owned that he didn't seal were the black hakama that he always wore, a deep cerulean blue sleeveless haori that he now wore, and his obsidian zanbatou. He went downstairs to find Adarei and Kyuubi all set and ready to go. On Kyuubi's back was an obsidian zanbatou just like Naruto's, only it released a red aura. Kyuubi looked like an older version of Naruto with specific differences. His hair was wilder, and it was sheet white. His eyes were the red irises with black slits. They all activated a metamorphosis technique. It was the Kitsune version of the henge no jutsu. It was still an illusion, it was just so powerful and so concentrated that it was impossible for anyone without 15 chakra tails worth of power to undo. And so, they headed off towards the ninja village known as Konohagakure.

--

_Gates of Konohagakure, 1 hour later_

"Really? Huh, not very surprising, the guy made ANBU captain at the age of 13. No wonder he's being inaugurated as the Hokage in a week. Y'know, they're saying that his younger brother is going to be just as great in a few years with the full support of his clan." One of the chuunin guards said to the other.

"Yeah I heard that two. This is his last year in the academy for him. How much would you bet that he could beat the tar out of anyone his age?" the other chuunin, a man with a scar, asked his apparent partner.

"I'd bet a few grand." The first guard said, noticing some chakra signatures approaching. Their chakra levels were either well concealed, or they were a large group of samurai. They were rather surprised when they saw only three samurai. They were all rather tall for their apparent age. A woman, about 6'3", whom looked to be in her mid-twenties, approached, wearing a black hakama and a purple haori over top the hakama. Her eyes were a deep purple. The second tallest of the group, a wild white-haired man, standing at 6'2" wearing a black hakama with a deep red haori that had the sleeves ripped off over top, looking to be about 17 or 18 years-old. The last one, a boy looking to be about 12/13 years-old wearing a black hakama as well, the sleeves ending just a little ways past his elbows, a deep cerulean blue sleeveless haori over top of his hakama. The scarred chuunin spoke first.

"State your names and business in Konoha!" the guard said, holding a kunai at the ready. The woman smiled sweetly at the guards and they seemed to tense up.

"Kitsune Adarei and her sons Naruto and Shinro requesting permission to speak with the Hokage about becoming Konoha residents." The guards did a double-take at the explanation. Her sons? The man there had to be the elder son, but from their assessment of their ages, her claim was impossible. Then again, they were chuunin, they didn't get paid to try and understand foreign families.

"Go on in, the Hokage tower is that huge tower in the center of the village. Enjoy your stay in konoha." The first guard said, allowing them to pass. As the three walked through the streets of konoha they got many surprised looks. Their eyes were clearly different, and there outfits were all similar, with only small differences. And they all carried a 6' sword on their back.

"Kaa-chan, why didn't you give the guards aniki's real name?" Naruto asked, never having been told of why Kyuubi was sealed away, just that some arrogant mortal bastard decided to ignore his message.

"Because, in konoha your brother's name is like killing 50 citizens, it has to do with the bastard who caused shinigami-sama to end up giving us some sake." Adarei said, Naruto gaining a look of understanding.

"Well, that makes a little sense, but I still don't like having to ignore aniki's name." Naruto said as they passed a police station. A few people that looked to be police officers eyed them funny not recognizing them. Or more specifically, they ogled Adarei. They approached them, not noticing the swords.

"Hello, miss, perhaps you would like to come with us, you see, we are uchihas, and we have decided we have interest in you." A white-haired one said. Kyuubi's eyes filled with rage at their underlying intention, being able to hear thoughts when directly associated to the words coming out of a mortal's mouth. He drew his sword and pointed it towards the man who spoke.

"If any of you, ever, even think of doing what you were planning to do to her, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." Kyuubi said, refraining from releasing the henge on his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to threaten us? We're uchihas, and what're you? Her boyfriend? In here we have the most influence over the law, and whatever we say goes, so we can put you away and take her to do with as we please." The white-haired one said, making Kyuubi angrier.

"You just insulted me, and attempted to claim my _mother_ as your property! You have no Idea just how bad of a position you are in right now! Tell me, do you have any idea why my zanbatou glows with red chakra?" Kyuubi asked, laying onto the lie that his mother had begun sewing, using it to make a point. When the men shook their heads, Kyuubi spoke again, flaring his demonic chakra, making it look like it was coming from his zanbatou. "Because sealed inside of it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune! After the attack on konoha, the infant holding the spirit of the beast died, releasing it, but while it was in its weakened state, its body gone, it entered the first host it found! My sword!" the men were quivering in fear. This man wielded the most powerful weapon currently in existence, and they had attempted to lead his mother into a sexual confrontation with them. They were screwed. "You Uchiha are so arrogant, you are scum, and if any of you ever forget it I will unleash the Kyuubi's power on your homes while you sleep!" the uchihas were gone in less than an instant. Mind you they weren't all that quick, they just _thought_ that they were moving that quickly. "Damn, I hate people like them. Never should've let tou-san give them those eyes."

"It's more my fault really, I probably could've talked him out of it. Oh well. What's done is done." Adarei said, passing by the Hyuuga manor on the way there. "I wonder how my creation is doing. Oh well, I can check some other time." They continued towards the Hokage tower and passed by a few lesser clan houses, but other than the major ones, there wasn't anything interesting happening. They got to the Hokage tower in relatively good time and entered, going up fifteen flights of stairs before coming before coming to a secretary desk. "Hello, my sons and I would like to speak with the Hokage to discuss the possibility of our becoming residents in your fine village." Adarei said with a huge smile. Naruto and Kyuubi thought the exact same thing at that point.

'**I didn't know kaa-chan was such a good actor.'**

"Very well, you may enter, the Hokage is not currently busy to my knowledge." The secretary said, the three Kitsunes in disguise entering the Hokage's office.

"Greetings, I have been informed of your arrival and have been expecting you three for some time. So, I have been told you wish to be allowed to live in Konoha. In order to authorize this we must have some kind of proof of your loyalty. Reports have said that your name is Kitsune Naruto. Naruto, if you truly wish to join Konoha, then answer me this, what is my full title?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto thinking for a second. He walked to the window and looked at the Hokage monument. He looked between the two, Sarutobi and his stone face, before brightening into a grin.

"Saru Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!" the seemingly energetic young blonde said, hiding his deep hatred for this man's successor. Sarutobi turned to Kyuubi.

"Reports identify you as Kitsune Shinro, you wield a Blade that has unmistakably been imbued with the power of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. What day was it that you sealed Kyuubi's weakened state into that sword?"

"October 11th, thirteen years ago as of two months from now. The soul was transferred from an infant corpse to my zanbatou." Kyuubi answered, throwing some chakra around to make it look like the sword wanted to threaten Kyuubi. And finally turning to Adarei, Sarutobi began his final question.

"Answer truthfully, any less than the truth and you will be taken away and your sons slaughtered, how many children have you given birth to?"

"Excuse me? Isn't that obvious?" Adarei asked. Sarutobi smirked.

"y'know, your cousin Eitouingu (Eight Wing) would probably laugh at your pour lying skills Juunibi no Akuma Kitsune.(Devil Fox of Twelve Tails)" Sarutobi said, finding himself between the blades of the three inside of his office. Each blade released an aura the color of their owner's haori, the same colored aura being released from the Kitsunes themselves. "Kyuubi no Kitsune, and a new addition to the legend, perhaps an otouto for the great Kitsune, or your specific title, Kyuubi no Akuma Kitsune. (Devil Fox of Nine Tails) I mean you no harm, nor do I wish to gain any harm from you. I merely wish to ask, why did Kyuubi attack Konoha?"

"Konoha ninja killed our otou-san." Kyuubi said with great hostility apparent in his voice. Sarutobi looked bewildered, but came up with something that may have made sense. But he decided to keep it to himself for now.

"Then why, if I may ask, does the village even remain existent? With 3 Kitsune demons inside of our walls, you could create illusions that would cause konoha to kill itself. Why do you not destroy us if someone you love was killed by us?" Sarutobi asked, gaining no change in expression.

"Because, the acts of the few, should not affect the lives of the many. I believe that there are people in konoha who do not deserve to die. And I will not tamper with their happiness. I wish to take your genin selection exams to see if I can't make a certain Uchiha boy help turn his clan away from the path of arrogance." Naruto explained, putting his sword on his back. The other 2 did the same. "Aniki may have been justified in trying to kill you all, but I have no personal qualms with konoha as of yet. Just make it a law not to mention any of the Kitsunes of legend until after I've assassinated everyone directly involved in otou-san's murder. Reminders and insults are the only thing that will set me on a rampage, and my title is currently Sanbi no Akuma Kitsune. My name however, is Kitsune no Naruto. Maelstrom of the Foxes. As you did earlier, you may call me Naruto."

"Thank you for explaining the situation Naruto, I shall make it a law to not mention any Akuma Kitsunes. As for your residence, I will give you a house over by ANBU headquarters so that you can be updated on any information on our traitors, suspected causes of kyuubi's attack, and any of your friends whom may have been wrongfully judged." Sandaime said, writing up the information needed to sign the deed over to them. All he left out was their titles and Kyuubi's real name. "now, as for you Naruto, the genin selection exam are in 9 months, you'll have to sit in with the class if you wish to have any effect on, oh who's the Uchiha there… Uchiha Sasuke."

"9 MONTHS?! I'll be a yonbi by then!" Naruto shouted. Sandaime was now confused.

"Wait, you get stronger as time goes on?"

"No, see, I've been training daily since I've been able to walk, really, the only reason I a rokubi yet is because having Kyuubi being sealed inside of me for so long drained half of my power. The only reason we came here is because we finally got Kyuubi into a reincarnation of his body. Thank kami we did, if we didn't I would've become human. I always train hard, and with aniki out of me, I'll be able to get stronger faster. However, that's not the only thing that will make me a yonbi. I have to have another tail's worth of chakra first, which just mean that I have to do chakra exercises daily. But still, it'll only take me a month to get to yonbi from where I am now, which means I'll nearly be a Gobi by the time selection exams roll around." Naruto explained, looking out the window at the sun. "Well, we should get going, from what I know about konoha, your academy begins at three hours before high noon, which means, the sun should be there when the academy starts, so we've only got an hour or so until I have to be there." The sandaime looked at him and then at Adarei.

"Hey, don't look at me, kyuubi's the one that taught him how to read the sun's location for time." Adarei started. "All I taught him was how to cook, clean, wash himself, and kenjutsu, all the rest was Kyuubi. You see, Kyuubi was able to invade Naruto's dreams, so we decided to give Naruto all he needed to know, and Kyuubi something to do while he was awake."

"Otouto absorbs info like a sponge absorbs water." Was all Kyuubi said before turning and leaving. Adarei took the deed to the house and she took Naruto with her to the address on the paper as she told Kyuubi to go hunting for some lunch and dinner. When they got to the house they were pleased to see that it was an empty house that was in good condition. They would take care of the empty part in due time. The time it took to walk there left Naruto with just enough time to walk to the academy without making a scene.

--

_Konoha Ninja Academy, Twenty minutes after Naruto's departure for said Academy_

"So, this is it huh? Well, good to see that they're all here early." Naruto said noticing that there were a lot of people his own age were here. He didn't care about that too much, he paid attention to their strength. He restrained himself from laughing. He could kill any of them with all of his appendages useless. This would be a fun batch. Naruto walked inside as a bell rang, but he went by the sun as always. He asked a secretary which room had the group that would graduate in nine months. She told him to go to room 153, and when he got there he found the people his age that were outside messing around. It wasn't hard to see the Uchiha getting swarmed by fangirls. He noticed a chuunin in the front of the class. Naruto decided talking to him would work best for his intentions. "Excuse me, are you the sensei for the class?"

The man had spiky pineapple-like brown hair. He also had a scar that went horizontally across his nose. He looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Yes I am, Hokage-sama told me you would be coming, but he did not tell me anything about you when I asked. He just told me of a new law and that a boy with a sword that gives off a blue aura would appear in class today. So, he says that you came here to become a ninja but would instead be hanging around class until the exams roll around. You wanna sit up front and watch, or sit with the class?"

"I'll sit with the class, my name is Kitsune Naruto by the way." Naruto said, noticing the flinch when he mentioned his surname. Mortals were scum, but they were amusing scum. He began going up the stairs and was about to move past the second row when he felt his sword be removed from his back. In an instant he was facing the other direction, a girl whom had attempted to steal the sword was being choked and held above the ground by Naruto's right hand. Since he was a fair bit taller than her, she was suspended in mid-air, gasping for breath underneath his crushing hold. He ripped his sword out of her hands and returned it to his back, dropping her to the ground. "Perhaps you were raised in an alley, you do know that you shouldn't take things that aren't yours, right?" the girl was about 5'2", gasping terribly for breath. He looked around and noticed that she was the tallest out of the class. He had gained the entire class's attention when he spoke. The girl nodded hesitantly, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her throat as she caught her breath. She was soon able to speak.

"S-sorry, I was just trying to get a gift for sasuke and your sword looks like the best one." She said. Naruto cursed under his breath. A law of kami was that demons were not allowed to murder humans for any reason that was not of high enough merit. Acting before thinking for love was not a transgression that a demon was allowed to kill a human for. With great power comes a greater responsibility, and kami decided since they needed to know it the most, demons were limited to those responsibilities. Even if it was fangirl love (one of kami's few mistakes in creating the universe) it was unfortunately, still love.

"Whatever, just don't go trying to take my things and give it to some weakling Uchiha whose name means 'to strike hair'." This made everyone that wasn't sasuke or a fangirl stare at the guy like he was crazy. The group of fangirls opened like a wall before sasuke emerged, staring at him angrily.

"That's not the only translation of my name." the Uchiha spat in fury.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I call you 'help variation'? Almost all the other translations don't make any sense." Naruto said, turning away and walking up the stairs. He sensed a hand reaching for his sword again, and he turned around, gripping the hand tightly, instantaneously. The hand was sasuke's. "What do you think you're trying to take?"

"That sword of yours, you clearly don't deserve its power. One of my family members described a sword exactly like this only glowing red. He said that it held an incredibly powerful demon, and that one is just like it. I can feel its awesome power rolling off of it." Sasuke said, starting to feel pain in his hand.

"Ah, those fools who attempted to come onto my mother. How did I know this would bother me. I would've hoped that aniki wouldn't make trouble for us so soon." Naruto said, throwing sasuke into the chalkboard and continuing his ascent. Everyone went wide-eyed when the board crumbled and fell all over sasuke. They had cringed upon the impact due to a sickening crack that was probably sasuke's arm. They weren't really sure, just that sasuke had earned a broken bone. Said Uchiha was struggling to stand back up, and if not for Naruto's obvious strength sasuke's fangirls would be trying to pummel him. Sasuke managed to stand and approached Naruto, making handsigns.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said, blowing a huge fireball at Naruto. Said blonde simply turned around and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. It didn't die down, it just kept trying to rage forward, but couldn't get past Naruto's hand. The air in the room was beginning to make it difficult to breathe. Sasuke ran out of chakra and as such could no longer hold the jutsu. When it cleared it showed Naruto completely untouched. Said blonde began a series of handsigns. Upon the twentieth handsign he spoke.

"Sanbi Style: Three-Star Chakra seal!" Naruto said, 3 flames forming in a circle around him. He charged forward and grabbed sasuke by the face. He lifted him and the flames blasted into him in a triangle formation on his chest. Naruto tossed sasuke to the ground as if he were garbage. "You may as well quit being a ninja now, the demon in my sword is the three-tailed brother of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that was a sanbi level seal and only someone who knows yonbi level jutsu can release it. In other words, you no longer have the ability to use chakra, as your coils have just been reduced to the exact strength needed to keep you alive. That should teach you a lesson about thinking that you're better than everyone else, because in fact, you're not. Damned Uchihas abusing kyuubi's gift, should let aniki teach you guys a lesson."

Class resumed as normal with sasuke being taken back to the Uchiha district to inform his father of this development. Naruto returned home and told Adarei and Kyuubi of everything that had happened in school.

"Well I hope you realize that we haven't heard the end of this. However, we have sufficient reasoning behind that incident so we should be okay, save for a bit of bad blood between us and the Uchihas." Adarei said, skinning the last rabbit and putting them all in the oven that the sandaime had given them. There was a knock at the door and Naruto gripped his sword as he answered. It was an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Your presence has been requested by the council, be there in half-an-hour." Cat said before turning to walk away.

"Actually, we're getting ready to eat, you'll see us in an hour." Naruto said, the cat faltering for a second before leaving to inform the council. After they finished eating they began walking to the Hokage tower. Once they got there they went to the second to top floor and entered the council chambers.

"And what, pray tell, makes you 3 ask for citizenship and then think it acceptable to prolong our waiting for you to arrive so you may eat?" the council member Danzo said expectantly.

"Your ANBU came immediately after I put our dinner in the oven, the wheels were set in motion, and they can't stop for a simple meeting." Adarei explained, sitting down in a chair. "Anyway, may I ask what you want with us? If this is about sealing off Uchiha Sasuke's chakra, then you should know that he brought it on himself."

"That is exactly why we have brought you here," homura began, "we are ordering that you release the seal placed on one of konoha's most valuable citizens under the fact that he was assaulted by Kitsune Naruto."

"Oh, you dumb fuckers, ha ha, you're trying to outwit a family that was named by the Akuma Kitsune clan as the cunning creatures themselves? Ever hear the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'? That's because it wanted to know what the fox was doing." Kyuubi said, letting his chakra pulse. "if you wanna start pressing charges, then I press charges against Uchiha Sasuke for attempted theft, and assault, and demand that the charge of assault be taken off of my otouto, who was merely defending himself after being attacked by a goukakyuu no jutsu in the middle of a ninja academy class, simply for Naruto's refusal to relinquish his property."

"As Sasuke had told me his sword bears the soul of the Kyuubi no kitsune's 3-tailed otouto, surely something that does not belong in the hands of a clan-less academy student." Uchiha Fugaku said arrogantly.

"So you are saying that anyone that is not from a clan is scum?" Kyuubi asked, sitting down lazily. Fugaku nodded and no one seemed to disagree. "Then why weren't _you_ yondaime over Namikaze Minato? Who happened to be an orphan." Kyuubi asked with a smirk, rage bubbling to the surface of Fugaku's features.

"That bastard did nothing more than make a few fancy tricks! He never had true talent!" Fugaku shouted.

"So, if someone from a nameless clan needed a few fancy tricks, then how's about we make a little deal?" Kyuubi asked his smirk becoming a cunning grin.

"I'm listening." Fugaku said with a little interest.

"If you can beat me, without me using my sword, and you not using your sharingan, then I will give Uchiha Itachi my sword. However, if you lose, then sasuke will face a prison sentence equal to charges of attempted theft and assault. Do we have a deal?" Kyuubi asked with a cruel smirk. Fugaku nodded vigorously and Naruto and Adarei broke out laughing. Now Fugaku was pissed.

"What's so funny?!" Fugaku shouted, his sharingan activating. When they saw this all three charged chakra into their swords to make it look like that was where the power was coming from.

"Family secret, but don't worry, you'll find out eventually." Adarei said, her laughter subsiding. "Come on boys, it's not wise to stay out late with those ero-Uchihas(pervy-Uchihas) all over the place."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm going to be doing the Kyuubi-Fugaku fight in this chapter, now, the only fire-style techniques that Fugaku is incapable of performing are the Hi no Yaiba, Heru-hi, Kitsune-hi, and all the Akuma Sutairu(devil style) fire jutsus

Alright, in this bit I'm not going to do the Kyuubi-Fugaku fight yet, I'm going to mix in a few others of my stories first. Now, I will be appearing relatively soon, but this time, I'll be the only one using my techniques. Also, I'm mixing in The Fox, The Raven and The Cat raise hell into this with a few base differences, Rikou's full demon, and therefore was never shunned by the older Ravens, yugito has the nibi as she did originally, and there won't be any stuff from bleach, there will be the same concept, but the swords are all original names. Another thing, one of my techniques, one of the only 4 jutsus I have, will be Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Bloodmank. I created the concept of Bloodmank as an o.c. and a screen-name. You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, on with the show!

What if Some Things were Different?

Ch 3 – To Spot a Shadow-User…

"So, when do you fight Uchiha-teme Aniki?" Naruto asked, chomping down his breakfast.

"2 weeks from now, I'm eager to show that without their sharingan, uchihas are weaklings." Kyuubi said, polishing his sword. "Banpaia (vampire) is getting hungry." The sword was glowing a bit more violently. Kyuubi got up and put the sword on his back. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to that forest of death I've heard so much about. Sounds like a good place to feed Banpaia."

"Alright, just make sure you don't release too much of Banpaia's power, they might investigate thinking it's another demon, and that makes us more suspicious." Adarei said, putting away the pots she used to cook their breakfast as she finished cleaning them. "Be back with some meat for dinner by halfway to sunset."

"Sure, no problem, see ya otouto, kaa-chan." Kyuubi said, closing the door as he left.

"Okay Naruto, you'd best get ready to go to the academy. You'll have to leave in 20 minutes if you don't want to be late." Adarei said, Naruto heading upstairs and returning 20 minutes later in a clean copy of the previous day's attire with his sword on his back.

"See ya later kaa-chan, we'll see if Sasuke is as stupid as his father is arrogant." Naruto said, walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"Those boys are going to do something bad sometime soon, it's obvious that the villagers don't seem too happy with them having so much power. Bet they hate them for their going against the Uchihas. That's gonna be a fun part of our stay." Adarei said seemingly to herself, but she was speaking, directly at her shadow…

--

_Konoha ninja academy, midday, after lunch break, Naruto and his classmates_

"… and that is the basic theory behind fuinjutsu. Now, I would like to raise a point. How do you detect someone who gives off no chakra, sound, visibility, or smell?" the teacher now known as Iruka asked the class, getting confused looks from everyone but Naruto. A pink-haired sasuke-fangirl was the first to voice her confusion.

"Um, you don't, none of the senses needed for detection would work." Pinky, real name sakura, answered trying to sound smart. Naruto spoke for Iruka.

"Dead-wrong pinky." Naruto said, making Iruka raise an eyebrow. "You need to feel their presence, be able to tell when something isn't right." Iruka smiled warmly. Naruto spoke again. "Now that I know you're there, why don't you come out of the shadows?"

The rest of the class, save Iruka, looked at Naruto like he was crazy. A shadow appeared in the shape of a 6' tall teenager wearing pants and a hoodie with poofy hair appeared on the wall where the stairs led to. A person stepped out of the shadow, the shadow vanishing and the description being right on the nose save for the colors of the clothing. Poofy light-brown hair, black hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers, plus a pair of glasses. He stood with a smirk.

"Nice detection skills there Naruto. I expected you to notice sooner however. Why didn't you say anything?" the teen said, having a voice only a little deeper than Naruto's own.

"Iruka-sensei was speaking. Besides, you don't emanate any malicious intent, why would I worry about you? You're actually giving off a friendly aura." Naruto explained, sasuke starting to get annoyed with Naruto gloating about useless skills.

"Moving on to something important, why are you being so friendly to that nobody?" Sasuke asked, arrogance getting the better of him.

"Because that nobody's older brother has the capability of giving me a good fight. Sword and all." The teen said, giving a grin. "My name's Rei by the way."

"Tch, if you're looking for a good fight, I'll take you on, you can even get special training after I beat you." Sasuke said, making Rei break down laughing.

"_You_?! An _Uchiha_?! Beat _me?!_ Ah, whoever says morons have no sense of humor is a moron themselves. Run along sasu-_gay_, I don't have time for you." Rei said, turning back to Naruto. Sasuke didn't take kindly to being ignored. He began forming handsigns and took a deep breath. When he released it a thick stream of fire engulfed Rei. Sasuke released the jutsu with a triumphant smirk, seeing nothing but a black spot on the floor. However, he didn't notice that that same black spot was a shadow, and reformed into Rei, who continued talking to Naruto.

"So, two weeks huh? Glad I get to see it. Take it from someone who knows, this is gonna be funny." Rei said, Naruto agreeing. Sasuke was now furious. He glared with all his being at Rei, but Rei just turned and stared at Sasuke smirking. His retinas were blue with a ring of gray around the pupil. Sasuke could barely move. "Got somethin' to say Uchiha? Or do I need to show you more than just a light-stare?"

'_This is a _light_ stare?! I can barely move my eyes!'_ sasuke thought, amazed at this random teenager who seemed to be the embodiment of power.

"Exactly, this is just a light stare, I could give you a light glare, maybe knock you out for a couple days but you'd get to see it." Rei said, reading sasuke's mind. (Real mind reading is a completely random occurrence, and it is impossible to notice when it happens.)

"y-you read my mind! How did you do that?! I demand you tell me!" sasuke shouted, Rei gaining a sadistic smirk.

"I would tell you but…" Rei said, his eyes reflecting his cruelty, "that would be telling wouldn't it?" this got the desired effect as sasuke lunged at him making handsigns. He let loose a huge fireball. Rei moved out of the way with a smirk. "Predictable." Rei said tauntingly, sasuke throwing all his shuriken at Rei. Rei ducked under them. "Sluggish." Sasuke jumped at him and put all of his chakra into a drop-kick which Rei stopped with his fore-finger. "Weak."

"b-but, I put all my chakra into that kick! When I did that at home it smashed a crater 20 feet deep into the dojo!" Sasuke said, not believing it. Rei smirked, his hair shading his eyes.

"Well, the thing is," Rei began, shaking the hair from his eyes. "I am physically stronger than a chakra-powered punch from something with the strength and chakra of every Hokage and the three sannin combined, pushing all the chakra into the punch. There have only been five people to ever defeat me in a battle, and only one to defeat me in a taijutsu match."

"Who are the five?! If they could beat you they must be used for our clan!" Sasuke shouted, Rei smirking.

"The first was my leader, the second was the king of demons, the third was the king of hell, the fourth was the apprentice to the king of demons who won on a technicality, and the last one, and also, only one to ever defeat me in taijutsu, was the shinigami." Rei said, everyone looking at him in shock, except Naruto, who bowed in respect before him.

"Rei-sama, how did you get the chance to meet the king of hell?" Naruto asked, not rising.

"I married his descendant in an alternate dimension. The only person to ever defeat me more than once was the shinigami, and he only ever beat me twice. He hasn't beaten me in a year, and we've fought since then. I'm officially on par with the strongest warrior ever." Rei said, sasuke looking at him angrily.

"Well you're certainly not able to beat those five in shougi! You're an idiot! Why don't you train an Uchiha?! I am ripe and ready to learn your taijutsu style! Teach me to be as strong as the shinigami!" Sasuke shouted, Rei looking at him with his cruel smirk.

"You must pass a test, tell me, who do you believe is the strongest in this room, other than yourself, Iruka, and I?" Rei said, standing behind a table. "I will give you one hint, and Naruto will give you one hint. Now, I am going to tell you, that I taught my wife how to do everything I know how to do."

"I am going to tell you, that there is something else in the shadows." Naruto said, smirking at sasuke's understanding expression.

"It's your wife. The descendant of the king of hell, hiding in the shadows." Rei grinned happily. Sasuke assumed it was because he got the 'honor' of training an Uchiha.

"I was right," Rei began, sasuke feeling full of pride, "you got it wrong." Rei finished, revealing that he had his foot within the shadow of the table. "You see, I didn't specify what my hint was, or if it would be an easy to catch hint. You could've figured out that my wife was in the shadows if I pointed the conversation towards her, so I tricked you into thinking that I was talking about her. When in reality, your hint was 'and Naruto will give you a hint'. I wasn't saying that Naruto would help you, I was saying thinking of Naruto would give you a hint as to who it was. It was the sanbi no Kitsune in Naruto's zanbatou. The only way to figure it out would be to use your Uchiha arrogance to think that a girl couldn't be stronger than a demon and think it was what was in Naruto's blade, regardless of the apparent logic." Rei explained, his grin reverting to a smirk. "you assumed that you would have to think as if you were not an Uchiha, seeing as how all Uchihas know that death is where their greatness ends, and since I mentioned being able to beat the shinigami, you assumed that you would have to act as if you were already dead, when in fact, I played on that fact. In other words, I tricked you into giving me full control of how to get you to pass or fail, and since you allowed me to get that far, not even guessing correctly by figuring out what I was doing, you failed miserably." The class was in shock except for Naruto. This boy, who could be no more than 2 years their elder, had come up with an incredibly detailed plan on the fly. Even shikamaru had paid attention. Whoever this boy was, his sense of logic was far beyond his own understanding. He had twisted the way sasuke thought, played with his expectations, made him assume things, and completely squashed anything he could have comprehended as an answer by showing that he only took ingenious students. Rei smirked wider. "And to think that my leader was an idiot and understood it the first time I asked him the question. That doesn't say much for the Uchiha clan."

"You cheated! You messed with his head!" Sakura shouted.

"You're thinking that it was a test of intelligence, when it was really a test of trust. The point was not to _let_ me mess with his head. The way I messed with his head was getting him to trust me, a complete stranger who may be lying simply to kill off an Uchiha, and therefore his failing my test. I only take on students who prove themselves worthy of what I have to teach them, only one coming to mind so far, and that was my wife." Rei explained. "Naruto, come on, I've gotta have a chat with your aniki."

"yes Rei-sama." Naruto said, leaving with Rei. '_It's kinda weird for him to be calling me Rei-sama when in Ari-Chan's world I would be calling him Naruto-sama. I kinda like it._'


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, someone asked me about the o

Okay, someone asked me about the o.c, well, I have to say, that's not gonna happen for a little while at least. But trust me, it is a girl, I don't write yaoi, yaoi disgusts me. Another thing, last chapter, I forgot to do the fugaku-kyuubi fight, so I'm going to prolong it so that I can get a few things into the story. Now, on with the show.

What if Some Things were Different?

Ch 4 – Strength of the Lie

"Naruto, who is this? You shouldn't bring mortals home." Adarei whispered, looking at Rei suspiciously.

"I know that, but he's not a typical everyday human, according to him, he's able to fight on par with the shinigami, and the only way to disprove that is if he can't outmatch an issenbi (one thousand tail) Kitsune, and the highest anyone's ever gotten was juugobi (fifteen tail), and that was tou-san! The only way to definitely disprove it is if he can't beat you, Kyuubi, and myself at once. If he isn't lying then all three of us combined wouldn't be able to even harm him with a fatal blow!" Naruto said as Kyuubi entered with his sword back to normal glowing in his right hand.

"You're home early otouto, did something happen at… the…" Kyuubi began, losing ability to speak upon seeing Rei. "Rei-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Rei-_sama_? Kyuubi, you know this human?" Adarei asked, eyeing Rei even more suspiciously.

"Well, you may remember some time, maybe 20 years ago, when Kyuubi and his otou-san had to leave to hell for a fight between the shinigami and a mortal, I won said battle." Rei explained, Kyuubi standing before his mother and Naruto.

"Why are you here Rei-sama?" Kyuubi asked gripping Banpaia.

"Oh, not for any hostile reason, I just have to ask why I found Kurui in shinigami's realm last time I fought him, did something happen that I should know about?" Rei asked, Kyuubi flinching.

"I would've thought shinigami-sama would've mentioned it to you. He was killed by a division of konoha ninja to lure me into a rage. It worked, and I was sealed into my otouto by a human bearing the likeness of otou-san's human form, without the whisker marks. We had assumed that it was otou-san in a human form trying to spite konoha by using my power against it, we were simply incorrect. Unfortunately for them, he made a mistake and sealed me into otouto, thinking that he was his mortal son, whom I had accidentally killed as he and his mother fled to avoid the sealing. Kaa-chan had been in the area and initiated a plan to spite konoha by getting in the way using Otouto for the sealing. But, I'll ask again, why are you here Rei-sama?" Kyuubi explained/asked, looking at Rei quizzically.

"Well, you see, I came to see about that, but now that I know the whole thing, I'm going to enjoy my stay here. Now, Naruto, would you tell me what your sword's name is?" Rei asked.

"We don't know yet, we're trying to find out, but we can't get him to talk to it with out its name." Adarei said, looking a little saddened by this.

"Ah, that problem is easily remedied, Naruto, stab your sword into the ground with your right hand, and say, Shiruba Getsuei, understood?"

"Understood," Naruto said, stabbing the sword into the ground, "Shiruba Getsuei!" the aura around the sword began to pulse silver and a lighter blue, Naruto watching it in awe.

"There, problem solved, just have to talk to it now in order to unlock your shikai. Should be relatively simple now that I've told you the name." Rei said, smirking all the while. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find a place to take a nap, see you later guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I recall saying earlier that Rei would not train anyone, that was before I remembered my original plot and twists for that plot

Okay, I recall saying earlier that Rei would not train anyone, that was before I remembered my original plot and twists for that plot. Be warned, when I start twisting a plot, even my own, it gets pretty weird, whether its stuff that I have to explain, or other shit, but if you're going to read, and you find something that confuses you, send a message or review immediately containing what has you confused. Now, the o.c. will be a piece of the plot twists. Rei is a permanent o.c. of _my_ creation, if I find anyone using him, I will contact them and ask them why they are using him. If you want to use Rei, make sure that you use different pieces of my stories to make him a piece of your story as well as my set of stories. Rei will come to be the only fixed point in my stories, or, the only person in all my stories that will stay in character, everyone else has the possibility of being extremely ooc, so be warned. I will write a "story" explaining my o.c's, and will update it as I gain more o.c's for my stories. Rei at this point in time has his hands in too many high places to be killed, therefore, you must hold confidence. Enough of this incessant rambling let's get on with this show, shall we?

What if Some Things were Different?

Ch 5 – The Ant brings the Sky to the Ghost…

_Konohagakure hokage tower, noon, one week later_

"Naruto, Kyuubi, Adarei, what are you two doing here?" Sarutobi asked, Rei appearing out of Kyuubi's shadow.

"That would be by my request. There is something that I must explain before we run into complications." Rei began. "Now, I came here through a dimensional portal located within the shadow realm of every world, better known as any reflection of intense light in a mirror, with my wife and daughter. When teleported through the portal, if a version of us already exists, without my interference, that version is put into an inter-dimensional stasis, and the version brought with me reverts to the age that the original of the world had reached. Mine and my wife's daughter does not exist in this world, therefore, she is brought here as an infant in my Wife's care, the problem with this, my wife is the container for the Gobi no inu, found in Iwa. When I met her as a friend, she was about to be raped to produce 'demon spawn' for a nobleman's clan, and my wife would know this vividly and have fled. She would seek me out using the techniques that I taught to her, seeing as there is only one world where I have another version of myself, and that is my home dimension, so she would know that I am here since she is. She would take our daughter, flee from Iwa, and come here, which without our former home village, is where I am usually located when in dimensions that the hidden ninja villages exist. The trek would take roughly 5.55 days to get here, and when she left, or the day we arrived, was the full moon. Seeing as the Gobi would be prepared to move, she would likely leave upon midnight, when the moon takes the position the sun bears at noon. This is one the Gobi can move with the greatest speed. Assuming I did the math correctly, then she will arrive in 20 minutes, seeing as it was noon ten minutes ago. We must be prepared for-

"IWA NIN!"

"Damn, forgot about the speed from the full moon. Sarutobi! If they harm them I will level this village!" Rei shouted after being cut off.

--

_Konohagakure gates, ten seconds before Rei's genocide threat_

"Hey, who's that down the road?" 'dumb-ass' chuunin #1 asked 'dumb-ass' chuunin #2 as someone approached the village. As the figure got closer they saw a young girl, maybe 13 years old, carrying an infant towards them. She had waist-length light-brown hair and red eyes. She wore a rag-like dress that looked like it had been ripped on purpose immediately after being bought. There were stitches repairing the damage to what covered the more… private parts of her body. Tied tightly around her left arm was an Iwagakure forehead protector. She was approaching as if she had been moving constantly for 5 days straight at high speeds, which she did considering she had run all the way from Iwa. 'dumb-ass' chuunin #2 body-flickered away, telling the hokage of the new situation. 'Dumb-ass' chuunin #1 dashed forward, kunai in hand. When he got close the girl stomped the ground, the chuunin falling to the ground from the short tremor. It was a sealless jutsu, and so it only affected 'dumb-ass' chuunin #1. The girl kicked him back to his post, noticing a presence nearby. It was approaching her quickly, and she soon found out what it was.

"ARI-CHAN!" Rei shouted popping up out of a shadow that had zoomed across the surface of Konohagakure streets. "Are you okay?! Did anyone hurt you before I got here?!" more chuunin showed up and began trying to attack her, only for something to restrain them.

The chuunin were bound and squeezed by black tendrils, seeming to be made out of the shadows themselves. "Rei-kun! Thank Kami! I was worried that you got stuck in a light-filled cage or something! Why weren't you waiting here?" Ari asked, Rei taking the infant.

"Uh, well, I kind of miscalculated, so I wasn't quite ready for your arrival. I forgot to factor in the full moon about 5 days ago. Is Sora alright?" Rei asked looking at the sleeping infant.

"Yeah, she's just tired, glad you're here, remember how she always cries when your specters aren't around? That made it kind of hard to hide her from the citizens in Iwa. Unfortunately, they were right, she inherited Gobi's powers, four-tails of them, the only element she can't control from him is wind, and she got that one naturally from you. It's weird how we didn't notice it in the previous world. Guess all that commotion from Rikou and Rika was a bit too much for us to care about what she could do later on." Ari explained, a jounin catching sight of the restrained chuunins and the Iwa forehead protector lunging at her, trying to lop her head off. The infant drifted awake and caught sight of the jounin. She cried seeing his target, and a powerful blast of wind sent him skyward. Rei stared at the "airborne" jounin.

"She got my wind ki as well. That's gonna be a force to be reckoned with. Well, come on, let's go back to the hokage tower with Sarutobi, we've gotta get this situation sorted out." Rei said, the infant identified as Sora laughing as the three of them vanished into the shadows.

--

_Hokage's office, about fifteen seconds after the "flying" jounin took off_

"So, this is your wife?" Sarutobi asked, a little confused. Rei just looked up from letting Sora play with his finger.

"Are you okay with that, or do I have to take her with me and force Iwa to be kind to us in exchange for leveling konoha?" Rei asked, Sarutobi paling slightly before waving his hands in front of him.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, just curious." Sarutobi said hoping for Rei to calm down.

"good, also, mail everyone living in konoha a waiver so that their deaths aren't your responsibility when they start putting hate onto my family for, a.) Having a jinchuuriki, b.) Having former Iwa residents, and c.) Our deep hatred of the famed hyuuga/uchiha arrogance." Rei said looking out the window staring at the trees blowing in the breeze. "They may also hate us for our refusal to relinquish our abilities and refusal of the art of polygamy to form a clan with Gobi's traits with my skills. I refuse to be a part of a clan, I live in a _family_, or shinigami's realm."

"Understandable, the council will have the reaction you predicted, this will be a very large headache." Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe.

"Well, we're going to be leaving now, if you would, please dispose of this." Ari said handing Sarutobi the forehead protector that she had on her arm.

"I'll have it remade as a konoha headband, I recommend you go shopping for some clothing, that sewing won't last very long. Rei, do you need a headband or just the plate to show your current home?" Sarutobi asked. Rei thought for a second before answering.

"Just the plate. But make ari-chan's armband a blank plate along with a blank plate for mine. I'll take care of the actual inscription." Rei said leaving with Ari to get her some different clothes. Sarutobi turned to the other 3 occupants of the room and sighed.

"The Uchiha clan is starting to try and make the council send you out of konoha, claiming that Naruto assaulted a konoha shinobi, even though Uchiha Sasuke is not yet a ninja, the penalty being death. They are claiming that they are willing top overlook this 'transgression' at the cost of your swords and banishment from konoha. The only Uchiha that are dead-set against this are the ninja arranged to be godaime hokage, his mother, and his 12 year-old cousin, most of konoha know them as Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Yasha. They are the only Uchiha blessed with clarity of mind, saving them from the arrogance that runs in their genes. Uchiha Itachi is intelligent and level-headed, Uchiha Mikoto is wise and kind-hearted, and Uchiha Yasha, well, she's loud, brash, quick to speak her mind, and a bit short-tempered, but she knows when she's outmatched. (Remind you of anyone?)" Sarutobi explained, Naruto smirking slightly. Sarutobi looked at him with a questioning glance.

"I'm smirking because that's the exact description of my Ideal wife. Kitsune Demons are able to transform a single human of their choice into a half-demon Human-Kitsune hybrid. This will make them immortal unless they are killed, which will be marginally more difficult given the fact that they will heal almost instantly after any injury is inflicted. You must kill them with an attack that has enough force to kill a kage three times over instantly in order to kill them, otherwise, they will simply heal, and then they are good as new." Naruto explained. "Uchiha Yasha is, incidentally, a very appropriate name, because, as earlier stated, she's my Ideal wife. She's in a different academy class than the one you put me in right? If you would, please switch the classes as soon as possible, I want to get to know her and make sure that I don't waste my only hanyou transformation."

"That will take about a week, so you'll be able to talk with her about your brother beating the tar out of Fugaku when you start." Sarutobi said glaring hatefully at the paperwork. Suddenly it the window blew open and razor-sharp winds cut all of the paper into shred. When the shreds fell, one small paragraph was spelled out in front of Sarutobi.

Your Welcome Sarutobi.

-Rei, Ari, and Sora

"It seems that Rei enjoys doing strange things at random times." Sarutobi said, the breeze blowing the shreds around, revealing another sentence.

Yes I do.

Sarutobi just stared and was snapped out of his daze when he heard Adarei speaking. "Well, tell the Uchiha that we don't follow what they say. They aren't any better than us, and we're going to prove it in a week when Fugaku gets the shit beat out of him." Adarei said, walking out the door. Sarutobi sighed.

"Now if only I could get that point across to the council."


	6. Chapter 6

I put up Yasha's o

I put up Yasha's o.c page so now I'm going to add her to the story.

--

What if Some Things Were Different?

Ch 6 – Enter Yasha

Naruto was walking around Konoha with Rei, who was carrying Sora. Sora was currently sleeping, and they were heading towards the Uchiha compound to see what they were planning to do. They knew the Uchiha, while arrogant, weren't stupid. At least that's what Rei said, Naruto could swear he was lying, but he couldn't smell or see any uncertainty; he couldn't even hear it in his voice. He dropped that subject. Naruto cast a Kitsune illusion over himself and Rei, making them invisible to the human eye. Not even the sharingan could see them, even with Kyuubi's power in their bloodline, it was still a human eye. They entered the compound and saw a girl roughly Naruto's age walking around carrying a zanbatou on her back. She was headed towards the house that the previous day they had determined was the home of Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha fan and black baggy pants, along with the typical shinobi sandals. Her hair was black just like most of the Uchiha clan, and it reached her mid-back. She looked to be 5'4", 8" shorter than Rei. Considering he was seemingly only two years the elder of all of Naruto's class and he was noticeably taller said he was tall for his age, but back to the girl, whom had just entered the home she was headed to. Rei and Naruto ran in before the door closed. The girl walked to Fugaku's room and entered quietly.

"Ah, Yasha, you're here, good. I am in need of your sword skills. My request is rather simple, but I would first like to know if I may have you fight along with me as a summon in my battle for the Kyuubi sword." Fugaku said, Yasha looking at him bored.

"Is this what you took me away from my training for? I was working on my jutsus when you interrupted me! This is all you had to ask me?! No of course you can't use me as a summon!" Yasha shouted, annoyed that Fugaku could be so arrogant. She had yet to meet the full brunt of it.

"I am clan head, which makes me better than you, so do as I say you little misfit!" Fugaku shouted, angered by her defiance.

"No! Why the hell should I?! You'll all still treat me the same! You'll use me for whatever selfish purpose you have and then toss me away! It's a wonder my ex-boyfriend let me keep my virginity! No, from now on I don't do anything for people who don't deserve my help! You have no business with trying to force me to do what you want!" Yasha shouted, her right hand having lashed out to her side. Fugaku assumed she did this in anger, while Rei and Naruto noticed how much closer her hand was to her sword. A subtle Uchiha is almost as dangerous as one that isn't arrogant. Put together the fact that she isn't arrogant either and you have an Uchiha with potential not seen since Itachi.

"You will do as I say wench!" Fugaku shouted as he went to slap her and she drew her zanbatou. At this Rei stepped out of the Illusion.

"Now, now, we need none of that Fugaku. In case you hadn't noticed, every time she moved her arms in a fit of 'rage' she formed a hand seal faster than you could see. She just finished the last hand seal for the goukakyuu no jutsu, had you gotten any closer, she could've used her zanbatou as a distraction and killed you before you knew what happened." Rei explained, Sora slowly drifting awake.

"You! You're the teme that bastardized-

"Improved"

"Stole the yondaime's jutsus!" Fugaku shouted, forming hand seals.

"Yeah, good luck trying that tactic, for one I wouldn't be so stupid as to think you wouldn't use multiple fire jutsu at one time, and for two, secret plans aren't so secret to someone who can read your mind." Rei said, Yasha looking at him funny. "And I didn't steal them, I was taught them by the last person with any real right to know them, and therefore I am not at fault."

"What do you mean the last person with any right to know them?! Those are konoha jutsu and with the Namikaze clan gone, they go to the next most powerful clan in konoha!" Fugaku said, Rei grinning.

"See, that's just it, the body of Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, was never found, and therefore all reports of his death are, by konoha law, invalid until proof can be provided." Rei said, infuriating Fugaku. "And the fact that his mother is the one that taught me those techniques helps."

"As soon as you teach Sasuke those techniques the Uchiha clan will have the yondaime's Rasengan and that Rasen-Yari you mentioned. As well as Hatake Kakashi's Chidori and Raikiri." Fugaku said arrogantly.

"Ah, that reminds me, I will not be teaching him those on second thought. He's too arrogant in this world. Maybe I'll teach them to Yasha here, she seems interesting enough, and she's not arrogant." Rei said, enjoying the angered look on Fugaku's face.

"Then I'll force them out of Yasha!" Fugaku shouted.

"That's why I'm willing to teach them to her, she will defy you until she dies." Rei said with a smirk.

"I'll just threaten her with death!" Fugaku shouted.

"And make it so that I am, once again, the only one who knows the techniques. Taking hostages is the worst way to get what you want." Rei said with a grin.

"Damn you! I should kill you!" Fugaku shouted, making hand seals. Rei put his hands into the Nara clan's shadow jutsu hand seal.

"Kage Ro no Jutsu!"(Shadow Prison Jutsu(MINE)) Rei said, Fugaku's shadow coming up onto his person and turning all but his head black. He found that he couldn't move the parts of his body covered in shadow. "In the world my wife is from I was taught by the smartest, and laziest, Nara that you'll ever meet."

"Damn you! Go to hell you teme!" Fugaku shouted in anger.

"Been there, done that, anything else?" Rei asked, Yasha laughing. "no, really, I've been to hell." Yasha stopped laughing.

"Well…" Naruto said, dropping his illusion, carrying Sora out of it. Sora was reaching her hands out towards Rei. "I don't really know what she's doing Rei, so can you please take your daughter back?"

"Yeah, sure, you'd probably drop her anyway." Rei said taking Sora from Naruto, making Sora smile as she went back to sleep. "See you later Fugaku, and when you lose, don't worry, I'll be there to laugh at your sorry Uchiha ass. C'mon Sora, let's go find your kaa-chan okay?" with that Rei walked into the shadows vanishing. Naruto just vanished in a flash of fire.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter time

New chapter time! I played a great marching band show today so I'm giving you guys a gift in good faith! On with the show!

--

What if Some Things Were Different?

Chappy 7: Rei's conflict with the Hyuuga

"Remember, the Uchiha use the interceptor stance as a default, but without the sharingan he won't be able to react to your speed if he tries the interceptor stance, and they aren't stupid. Fugaku will change stances to fight a swift enemy after he fails in the interceptor stance." Rei said as he pushed Kyuubi harder into his training. "You must train your human form to incredible strength, as Kitsumaru was a general who's duties were to the devil world, so he had to remain in either demon or devil form, but never human." Rei continued, stepping on Kyuubi's back through his pushups, bringing him to the ground. "Your strength is that of an advanced academy student, while it should be the strength of your demon form." Rei stepped off of him and backed away a few steps. "Continue your training, you must be able to take me on in an all-out taijutsu fight for at least five full minutes in pure strength while I attack you using speed and defense on top of strength. You can't even block my attacks, you have to counter all of my attacks for at least five minutes without using leverage until you will be ready." Rei said, knocking Kyuubi to the side with his foot. "Up your weights to 100 pounds. If you don't make it to at least one ton by the end of the day you'll have to be fighting Fugaku with as much human chakra as you can hold, because you won't be able to fight in pure taijutsu or use your own chakra, if you lose this much or you use your chakra your secret's blown."

"I KNOW!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Obviously you don't, because you're still on 100, you should be up to five hundred by now but you aren't, so get back to work!" Rei said walking away, leaving Kyuubi to his training.

'_Fucking slave-driver'_ Kyuubi thought with hate.

"I heard that." Rei shouted from the distance. Kyuubi honestly and truly hated Mind Reading.

--

(With Rei)

Rei was walking through the streets of konoha to get some groceries that he needed in order to feed his family for another week with the money the hokage was giving him until they could enlist him as a samurai to do ninja missions. He was getting hated glares from all of the villagers. He had been hated as someone under the influence of the Kyuubi. They believed that the Kyuubi, though they thought it was in a sword, that it was able to use "Kitsune magic" to change their views, whereas the Uchiha would probably be praised as "Demon Tamers" or some such non-sense.

On his way to the market there weren't any people stupid enough to approach him, due to his strange appearance. (I know, common appearance but its feudal japan, to them his clothing is frickin' weird.) At least not until he was in front of the market place, where they stopped him because they expected him to rob the market place blind.

"Demon-lover, stay away from here! You have no business robbing these good people!" the apparent mob-leader shouted in hatred.

"I'm sorry, do you have proof that I'm under the Kyuubi's influence?" Rei asked.

"No, but why else would you help those weakling no-clan fools!" A random idiot woman shouted.

"Well for 1) those no-clan fools are my friends, for 2) I happen to not be in a clan and am able to destroy the planet we live on if given ten minutes and a motive." Rei said calmly. "I can control the very air you breathe. I can remove the nitrogen from the air and make the air so flammable that the heat of the inside of your lungs would cause fire to form. I can kill you in hundreds of gruesome ways on a whim, I suggest you allow me to provide for my family honestly, or I just might choose to rob the market and leave the rest of konoha to starve for a week until the new shipments arrive." The mob instantly dispersed and Rei was allowed to buy the food, take it back to the apartment and roam for awhile. He eventually ended up in front of the Hyuuga compound. "Hmm, I wonder if they're going to try and get me to help them out. They might at some point. Maybe I should've mentioned I improved upon the kaiten and hakke." An ANBU appeared in front of him wearing a cat mask.

"Rei-san, Hokage-sama requested your presence in his office. Your wife is waiting there with your daughter." Cat said, vanishing after delivering the message.

"Hmm, a little eager to leave aren't we? Better be ready for some political bullshit."

--

Hokage's office, one Kurai Hiraishin later

"You rang?"

"Yes, thank you for coming Rei. The council has come to the conclusion that if you're going to be a samurai for the village, then you're going to have to pass the chuunin exams without using your ki powers as you called them." Sarutobi explained, turning to Ari. "You'll have to take the exams on his team as well. We're not going to risk your daughter's safety, she'll be in Adarei's care during that time, but we won't let you leave the village, so you'll have to wait for the chuunin exams to come here. That won't be until six months after the graduation exam in the academy, so you'll have to wait for awhile. I'll continue with the weekly loans until then."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, with your permission we'll take our leave." Ari said, leaving as she hooked her arm with Rei's. They exited the office and Rei looked at her.

"You seemed in a hurry to get out of their, is something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong! We hate Konohagakure, I was properly loved nowhere until we settled in at Shigakure and there we absolutely hated konoha! And on top of that, that man was one of the only people that Naruto-sama specifically said to leave alive if we ever met him in our travels because he loved Naruto-sama like a grandson! I respect him, yet I hate one of the things that he loves the most! It's just wrong to pretend that I'm okay with it!" Ari shouted, tears starting to form.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, it's okay, we'll get through this. Once he goes out into public something will happen that will make him lose his respect for the village. You don't have to pretend about anything when it's just you, me, Sora, and Sarutobi." Rei said, trying to calm her down. "Here, let's get you home, you've held this in too long. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, let's go."

--

_Later that day, in front of the Hyuuga compound_

Rei had showed up here as he had been tired out from calming Ari. He had ended up helping her to the bad as she collapsed out of stress. When he left she was asleep with his shadow sentinels watching over her. At the moment he had Sora with him. He was just sort of staring at the compound, Sora sleeping peacefully in his arms. After awhile Hiashi had enough of simply watching as Rei stood there holding Sora. He approached Rei.

"Why are you here? You've been staring at the sky behind the compound since sun-down. What can you possibly gain from this?" Hiashi asked, not liking someone so enigmatic staring at his home.

"I can't gain anything from this whatsoever, I was just wandering how long it would take for you to get fed up with watching me. Why were you following me anyway? What I do is none of your business." Rei asked, looking at Hiashi with a blank face.

"Well, you see, I have a proposition for you…"

"Took you long enough, though my answer will probably be no to whatever you're about to ask."

"Would you consider an arranged marriage between the Hyuuga clan and your daughter?"

"Like I predicted, answer's no. I wouldn't consider it. My daughter's hand in marriage is not mine to give away. She will marry whomever she wants, be they human, demon, straight, gay, whatever the case may be, it's her choice." Rei said firmly to push his point across.

"Very well, but earlier, I had someone tending to the garden's in back and they heard you murmur something, what was it?" Hiashi asked, curiosity actually showing in his voice.

"I was asking myself whether or not I should tell you about my improved versions of your kaiten and hakke." Rei said, looking at the full moon that shone brightly in the night sky.

"You improved them? That shall be interesting, especially since my nephew Neji will be participating in the chuunin exams the next time they're in konoha. Perhaps you will end up fighting him and be able to show me these techniques."

"perhaps, but when the council gets wind of my refusal they're going to go ballistic aren't they?"

"most likely."

"Good luck man, you're gonna need it with the migraine you'll have tomorrow."


End file.
